1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and method, and more particularly, to a bendable display device including a display unit that is flexible by an external pressure and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, flexible display devices are being developed. Unlike a conventional rigid display device, which maintains a planar state, a flexible display may be folded or rolled up.
Conventionally, the rolling of the flexible display has developed mainly for a rollable wide screen device, which provides increased portability. However, utilizing the display in rolled state is seldom considered. Further, because the big screen has to be unrolled to be used, usability is deteriorated, e.g., when a user simply wants to get a call or check messages.
Further, although there have been some applications of a flexible display on a wearable device, such as on a wrist, except for the rollability, the wrist-wearable flexible display provides no difference from a conventional rigid flat screen. For example, when using a touch screen display, the wrist-wearable, flexible, touch screen display adopts the same touch input as used in the conventional rigid touch screen, providing no distinctive operations or display characteristics for a display in a rolled configuration.